The development and deployment of software applications is a multistage process. A software developer obtains or generates requirements documents listing the requirements of the software application and generates a software design based on the requirements documents. The software developer may then create the software application using the software design. The software is tested to identify any defects, and then deployed to a marketplace with the defects corrected.